stupid noncence
by Ayy-bay-bay-Im-a-rockstar
Summary: this is just basicly me and the InuYasha chars. talking about stuff like how to destory the evil clay pot. it's what the tidle says!
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAMIER: Me want too but don't own Yashie or any other character. _**

_**Chp.1**_

**Me: I am here with Yashie, Fluffy, Kags, San, Roku, & Kinkyo. To talk about how to kill Kinkyo or the Dead clay pot.**

**Kinkyo: why would you want to kill ME, I'm the most beautiful thing on the planet. **

**Me: -gags- uh-hu. Would you like to know where you would look more beautiful? **

**Kinkyo: Where?**

**Me: Hell……-burst out laughing- **

**Yashie: Dimmit –laugh- that's –laugh- FUNNY! –Goes into fits of laughter- **

**_-10 minutes later-_**

**Me: Ok, ok let's get down to business on how to destroy the Pots Life as an undead.**

**Let me write these down.**

**When she is about to take Yashie to Hell, having Roku suck her up in his wind tunnel.**

**Stick her in a closet with the boogie man.**

**Stick a dead mouse, which has mold and bugs on it, down her throat.**

**make her read Inu-Kags lemons**

**Stick her in a room of hippies that are protesting her undead living.**

**Kags: well there is 5.**

**Me: Yeah**

**Fluffy: Why did you write this Hanyou?**

**Me and Yashie: DID YOU JUST SAY HANYOU INSTEAD OF HALF BREED? O0**

**Fluffy: shut up – puppy pouts- and I was referring to Hanyou1994**

**Me: well I wrote this because I love to act like an idiot. – Smiles-**

**Yashie: You don't love to act like one you are one.**

**Me: I know, cool ne?**

**Roku: -takes my hand- Miss. Hanyou will you please bear my child?**

**Me: - smiles- Nope**

**Roku: but….**

**Me: You are a idiot also, and…… Sans behind you. – Chuckles-**

**Roku: - Turns around only to be hit on the head by Sans weapon-**

**All except Roku & San: - laugh- **

**_Well that is Chappie 1_ **

**Please review – pouts- **

**Hanyou1994**


	2. HULA!

_**Disclaimer: I NO OWNY –cries-**_

_**Well this is Chapter two of my stupid nonsense – claps for my self-**_

**Me: Well hula… I mean Hi'ya! – Grins innocently- **

**Yashie: What is Hula? **

**Kags: Well Is a very dumb dance Hanyou and Brittney were trying to do in front of their bathroom mirror about 10 minutes ago. –Grins-**

**Yashie: oh. –Laughs- **

**Me: Hey! You said you would not tell Kagome! –Pouts-**

**Kags: I said I would not tell Fluffy. Not that I would not tell Yashie. **

**Fluffy: Why did you not want me to know?**

**San: Because she loves you and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of you.**

**-Whilst checking her nails-**

**Me: -blushes- umm…I…Umm –Glares at San- (_who doesn't love fluffy?)_ **

**Yashie: -laughs – YOU love HIM? Who would love that thing?**

**Me: Well at least I don't love a Clay Pot a$$. –Laughs evilly –**

**Kinky-o: How dare you call ME an A$$! –Gets so frustrated her Clay pot body breaks and she is left in pieces on the ground –**

**Me: -laughs evilly - I completed the one thing that would make my life worth living!**

**Every one accept me: -o0- **

**Me: -screams – I AM AN IDIOT AND PROUD OF IT! (_I should put that on a t-shirt) _**

**Yashie: Yea, you are. – Laughs-**

**Roku: Sorry I'm late my beautiful Hanyou –so tired takes Yashie's hand and Kisses it-**

**Me: -o0- O...K… SCARY! –hides-**

**Yashie: -o0- Um…Roku…-hits Roku and it nocks him out-**

**Kags: Is he Ok?**

**Yashie: keh, probably. Watch this – grabs Roku and whispers in his ear –**

**Roku: - jumps up out of Yashie's grasp and screams- Where are San & Hanyou Naked ? **

**Me and San: -eyes twitch- WHAT! **

**Roku: -Hides behind Yashie – umm.. ..YASHIE DID IT!**

**Every one except Fluffy and Roku: -take turns hitting Yashie upside the head-**

**Yashie: owe**

**_So that was the stupidy 2nd chappie yappy wappy bappy_**

_**Yes Brittney and I really did try to hula dance in front of our bathroom mirror.**_

_**Review! I'll give you a cookie if you do.**_

_**hanyou1994**_


	3. Chapter: hey mama

**_Disclaimer: Me own nada, me can wish though_**

_**I REALLY want you to tell me if this is funny!**_

**_This may be the last chapter so review! _**

_**Chapter 3: More stupid nonsense!**_

**Me: Helloies! I have decided to change the tilde to Stupid Nonsense - smiles-**

**Yashie: Why Stupid nonsense? **

**Me: Well because…. Its Stupid Nonsense **

**Kags: Well that's true; all we do is talk about stupid stuff. **

**Fluffy: ya'll are all stupid humans. – Unemotional eyes –**

**Me: I am NOT a human, my love. – Whispers last part- **

**Yashie: Neither am I. feh **

**Fluffy: No ya'll are useless half breeds. **

**Me: - tears in eyes – Useless ½ breed? **

**Fluffy: No, no not you, Hanyou. Yashie is the one that's a useless ½ breed. - Wipes tears away- (OCC warning!)**

**Everyone: - o0 – FLUFFYIES BEING NICE! –Scream-**

**Me: -blushes- umm… Thank you? – Kisses his cheek-**

**Fluffy: - blushes – Feh –disappears- **

**Everyone except me: WTF did Fluffy just BLUSH!**

**Me: -starry eyes – He did –Content sigh- **

**Roku: Hey San will you give me a kiss? – Grin-**

**San: No…. maybe later though – whispers last part- **

**Me: Hey mama this that shit that make you grove mama, get on the floor and move your booty mama. Cutie cuties make shore ya move ya booty ….umm that one of my favorite songs "Hey Mama" by: The black eyed peas (_me no own_)**

**Everyone: o0 –whispers- **

**Yashie: what the hell was THAT? O0**

**Me: I told you it is one of my fav. Songs –duh-**

**Roku: Well I love it! - Perverted grin-**

**Me: I knew you would like it because "The Black Eyed Peas" are perverts too.**

**Yashie: What is a lap dance? –holding strip club pamphlet- **

**Me: -blushes- Yashie give me that!**

**Yashie: No Mine –possessive growl-**

**Me: excuse me – chases Yashie around –**

**Everyone: BYE –waves- **

_**Well that might just be the end I haven't decided yet.**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO OR NOT WANT ME TO CONTENUIE!_**

**Hanyou1994**


	4. Chapter 4: CLIFF

**_Disclaimer: me own…nothing, but a dog, 3 cats & a computer_**

_**Stupid noncence: 4 (I think)**_

_**By: Hanyou1994**_

**Me: Hello people and my slaves Yashie & Fluffy! –Bows- **

**Yashie: Me? You're Slave? -o0-**

**Me: yepers one of my sex slaves you is –smirks-**

**Yashie: o0 –craws behind Kags- hide me**

**Me: -ma ha ma ha ma ha-me isith evil –grrr-**

**Fluffy: I noticed - scary fluffy –**

**Me: wells I thought of a way to kill Kikyo thanks to a review!**

**People who hate the hoe: what, what?**

**Miko robes:  $25**

**Broken budgie cord: $30**

**Cliff rental: $50**

**The satisfaction of watching Kikyo fall face first off a cliff: priceless **

**Me: Thank you all –bows-**

**-Applause- **

**Kags: How did you come up with that?**

**Me: I watched a commercial**

**Yashie: how often do you what TV?**

**Me: twice a day –grins- I hate TVs they are here to take over the world (except InuYasha)**

**Everyone: -o0- ummmm…**

**Me: I hate people who are always happy they freaky**

**Yashie: have you noticed she has changed topics 4 times?**

**Everyone: yep**

**Me: did you know most of the dust under your bed is skin?**

**Fluffy: it is?**

**Me: I guess**

**Yashie: well….. **

**Me: let's end this I'm bored -waves-**

**Everyone: bye all you people who don't review –waves-**

_**That was sort of boring **_

_**Bye**_

_**Hanyou1994**_

**Well I can't think of anything else soo this is the Last chapter (I think)**

**Me no no**

**hanyou1994**


End file.
